Future Shock
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =Future Shock |dt =Future Shock |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =22 |director =Alan Caldwell |writer =Tom Pugsley & Greg Klein |aired =9/18/1999 }} Future Shock is the twenty-second episode of Godzilla: The Series, and is the first episode of season 2. Plot The episode begins with H.E.A.T. and Zilla Junior chasing a Mutant Jellyfish while leaving the sick Mendel Craven at headquarters. Zilla Junior engages the Jellyfish and a freak storm overtakes their ship. After regaining control, the team notices that Zilla Junior and the mutation are missing and begin to search for them. Elsie Chapman suggests that Junior went home without them, and they head back to headquarters, only to find it in severe disrepair. They search it, but find nothing and decide to go into the city. They find it ruins and Randy Hernandez remarks that someone has "been playing dominoes with the World Trade Center". They are ten attacked by a D.R.A.G.M.A., which they narrowly escape before deciding to head for the shore. AS they explore the deserted city they pass many futuristic cars and discover a movie theater playing Ghostbusters 10 and Elsie suggests that they may be in the future. The D.R.A.G.M.A. returns and they are saved by a boy who leads them to a stronghold in the subway system where they are met with a time-hardened Mendel Craven. He explains that they all disappeared chasing the Mutant Jellyfish, but only Zilla Junior returned. He reveals that the year they have arrived in is 18 A.D. (After D.R.A.G.M.A.), or 2022. He then reveals that Zilla Junior dies saving thousands of lives battling the D.R.A.G.M.A.s. In a bit of fan-service, the boy who saved their lives is revealed to be the son of Victor "Animal" Palotti and his wife. The reunited H.E.A.T. then takes on some D.R.A.G.M.A.s, but are forced back inside the base by the sheer numbers. They are then met with Anthony Hicks, now outfitted with a cybernetic arm, whith whom they decide to return to the past through the same storm that brought them here to keep the creator of the D.R.A.G.M.A.s, Dr. Jonathan Insley from creating them in the first place. As they approach the storm they notice a D.R.A.G.M.A. following them, but it is shot down by lightning. they then find themselves back in between Zilla Junior and the Mutant Jellyfish. Zilla Junior quickly defeats it and they head back to headquarters where they find Insley's laboratory where he has already created several D.R.A.G.M.A.s, which he releases on the team. They discover that the infant D.R.A.G.M.A.s' exoskeletons aren't fully developed and they take advantage of this by blasting them with the weapons they took from the future before Zilla Junior come in and begins to destroy the lab. Dr. Insley and the team exit safely, and Nick assures the doctor that he has saved the world. Quotes Appearances Characters & Monsters *Zilla Junior *Mutant Jellyfish *D.R.A.G.M.A. *H.E.A.T. **Nick Tatopoulos **Monique Dupre **Randy Hernandez **Elsie Chapman **Mendel Craven *Anthony Hicks Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *H.E.A.T. Seeker *H.E.A.T. copter Category:Episodes Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes Trivia *The plot of the episode, in which winged dragon-like creatures have decimated society in the future and a handful of survivors remain to fight them off, is similar to the movie Reign of Fire. *When Animal Palotti's future son yells at them "Go! GO! GO!" Nick replies "Well, isn't that kid bossy?" an ironic reference to him frequently saying that line. *Randy mentions that the events are similar to The Twilight Zone. *This episode shares its name with an episode of the DC Animated cartoon Static Shock which, coincidentally, features time travel. *Randy reacting to "Ghostbusters 10" is an allusion to the fact that Rino Romano, who voiced Randy, also voiced Eduardo Rivera on "Extreme Ghostbusters", which was also done by Columbia TriStar. https://ghostbusters.fandom.com/wiki/Eduardo_Rivera